theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emperor of Cathay.
The Emperor of Cathay is the mighty ruler of the Cathay Empire. He lives with his children Prince Li and Princess Mei li and his loyal servant and friend of the family Ru. He also has a Sorceress. Kingdom of Music He appears in the first moments to speak with his son Prince Li that he'll sail to the Swan Princess Festival for a competicions. He loves his son very much but as his daughter defired his wishes he broke her heart in return and he can be very hard. Ru gives him a beautiful box to him so Li have to give it to Odette the Swan Princess as a greetings. He gives also his son a mission to fullfiled the promise to bring honor to his people and his family. So when his son leaves the Cathay Empire he releaed thousand of blossoms to his son. He wanted to the sorceress to break the spell on Chen the boyfriend of Mei Li who is been under a spell forcing him to live a dragon and only having his human form for nearly few minutes just when the sun sets and chancing back into a dragon again. He and the sorceress,read that an Emperor child must surrender true love. The sorceress thinks if Mei Li will surrender her love to find some else to love so the spell will be broken. Tivia *Acording to his son Prince Li The Emperor practiced every day to play the harp with his children but Mei Li says it's to hard and Prince Li seemed to practiced until he plays the intrument along with Alise as a Harp Duet. *He married when he was 18 years old. *He lost his wife when his children were very young, so Li and his twin sister never had a mother. *He's the 3rd character to raised his children. The first was King Wiliam and Alise's father. *Acording to Li that he loves his son but he can be very hard. *He problay broke his daugther's heart as she falls in love with a common artist and not a noble prince like in his kingdom doesn't seemed that a royal family will never have a relationship with common people. *He also practied the harp. Phyisical Appearence. He looks a mature and a very inteligent mann. He's very wise. He wears a armour like samurai (a chinese guardian). Qoutes. Tomorrow you set sail to compete in the greatest music competition in the world. By hard work, you have earned this right, my son. Is this not so, Ru? (Ru:It is so, Divine Emperor.) May your devotion bring honor to your country and to your home. Let no dalliance, no personal venture come between you and victory. (Prince Li: I give you my promise, Father. ) ''' '''If only your sister shared your wisdom. One would think twins would be more alike in this way. 'Say no more. Now, when you arrive for the music festival, you will deliver this gift to the Swan Princess. ' ' Prince Li with his father.gif|The Emperor with his son Prince Li. Prince Li with his father the Emperor of Cathay..png The Emperor of Cathay..jpg ' Category:Ruler Category:Biological father. Category:Emperor. Category:Male Characters